return_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200214-history
Mabel Pines
Special Moves Neutral B - Electic Sweater Mabel puts on a lighted up sweater. With it on she is unable to move. Anyone who touches her will get electrocuted. If somebody gets electrocuted by it for the 5th time in a row, it'll blow up damaging both her and the opponent. You can press B again to cancel. Projectiles can also cancel this move. Once the moves ends, Mabel can not use this move again until 30 seconds have passed. Side B - Hamster Ball Mabel gets into a hamster ball. She cannot jump in the ball she can still move left and right. However, the controls are a little slippery which makes it more easy to fall off the stage. Touching an opponent causes damage. After 5 hits, the ball will break and it can only be used once a stock. Pressing B cancels the move but the number of hits it's taken will still be counted. Up B - Mabel's Grapping Hook Before recovering, Mabel will aim the hook first. Then, press B to fire. If she touches an opponent, it will stick onto them. Press B again to make a grab. Down B - Don't Start Unbelieving Mabel will start singing. If the character you're playing as is weirder than most characters, they will start dancing. It will only work if the opponent has less than 50% damage. Press B again to stop singing. The opponent won't stop dancing until he or she gets hit. Final Smash - Smile Dip Mabel eats a Smile Dip and gets sick. Then, the whole stage turns into her delusions. Mabel then flies across with Aoshima. Anyone who touches the dolphin gets KO'd. K.O K.O 1: *coughs* K.O 2: "Oh no!" Star K.O: *screams* Screen K.O: Ow! Taunts Down Taunt- "Whew" Side Taunt- "I See Your Secret" Up Taunt- "I have no idea what you're saying." `Victory/Lose Pose Victory 1: "Mabel! Mabel! Mabel! Victory 2: *Holds a bedazzler* "I just bedazzled my face" Victory 3: *Cute Smile* Lose: *Looks down and frowning* ''Character Description'' Mabel Pines is the slightly older twin sister of Dipper Pines. Energetic, bouncy, and optimistic, Mabel makes the best of every situation with a big goofy smile. Mabel Pines is a buoyant, cheerful, bouncy, energetic, and full of spirit optimist who skips through life with a braces-filled smile and an assortment of extremely colorful knit sweaters. It is her outgoing personality and fearless curiosity that comes in handy when Dipper needs help solving a mystery, even if she isn't always aware of her silliness. Despite her cheerful attitude, she can occasionally get her feelings hurt easily, especially by her rival Pacifica Northwest. Mabel lives in a world of preteen novels (most are about vampires), and her fixation on finding her one true love occasionally lands her in sticky situations which ultimately require her brother's help. Still, despite all the weirdness in Gravity Falls, Mabel is always a "glass half full" kind of girl. She is rarely angry or upset, and generally keeps a positive outlook. Classic Mode TBA Rival 1: TBA TBA Rival 2: TBA TBA Ending TBA Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *Neutral attack- ??? *Dash Attack- ??? *Side Tilt- ??? *Up Tilt- ??? *Down Tilt- ??? Smashes *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Other *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Ground attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Grab, Throws *Grab- ??? *Pummel- ??? *Forward- ??? *Backward- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Aerials *Neutral- ??? *Forward- ??? *Backward- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Snake Codec ??? Game Grumps Codec ??? Role In The Subspace Emissary ??? Trivia *The first video was removed for alternation, as it's was re-upload, with the removal of Courage's Codec and change to the new roster. *She is the first Lawl X video to have updated the whole game into Wii-U version Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Gravity Falls Category:Disney Category:Female Category:Human Category:Hero Category:Kid Category:Funny Characters Category:Internet Meme Category:Cute Characters Category:Celebrities Category:American Category:Lawl X Category:Lawl X Video Movesets Category:Video Movesets